


So in LOVE

by Malasadas_and_Proteins



Series: In LOVE [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, mention of other characters, season 6 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5025364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malasadas_and_Proteins/pseuds/Malasadas_and_Proteins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve realized he´s in love with his best friend. Now what?</p>
            </blockquote>





	So in LOVE

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is the sequel of "In Love" what happened after, that night.
> 
> This time I tried to not maul Catherine at all…and with the exception of a expression, I think I got it. It’s more, I’m being nice with her here...much more than she deserves. I promised myself I wouldn´t start to watch season 6 till episode three was aired to deal with her only one time. Why I bore you all with this? I don´t really know, I suppose to explain why this has so little or nothing to do with the real beginning of season six.
> 
> Maybe young people (fuck, I’m not that old) won’t get the joke that came to my mind after I wrote the phrase involved.
> 
>  
> 
> I´m not pleased with the result but is done, so... As always, all mistakes are mine -English is not my first language so I hope there aren´t too many- Unfortunately the only thing I own are those mistakes, the characters belong to their creators, except Steve and Danny because -I won´t get tired of say it- they belong to each other xD

 

-Hey! –comes the reply at the other side of the line after a couple of rings.

-Hey to yourself. I hope I didn´t wake you up or catch you at a bad time.

-Not at all, don´t worry. I came home more than an hour ago. I was watching Jet’s last game hoping boredom would make me fall asleep.

-Nothing, I assume.

-I’m not even in the first quarter. They’re bad but not that bad.

-If you say so…

-Haha, always so funny, Steve.

-I am.

-Yeah, whatever you say. So, what’s the matter?

-Matter? Why should have to be something specific to call you?

-Don´t know. maybe because it’s late, too late, even. Is everything ok? There’s an urgency, a case?

-Not a late call. Everything is ok, more, is great; couldn’t be better.

-Wow, it’s true. You sound euphoric. I suppose is a must to congratulate you.

 

“ _I knew my words could accelerated the things, and should be prepared but fuck, it still hurts so fucking much_ ”

 

-Excuse me?

-You’re static. I´ve never heard you like this before. It can only mean one thing -there´s a little pause on the other side of the line- I suppose Catherine finally answered and said yes. So what I said, congratulations.

Steve laughs.

-Yes, it’s true, she answered; said no.

-What, what, what, what? –each word sounds louder than the previous.

-She told me that she couldn’t marry me.

 

“ _Fucking bitch_ ”

 

-And how can you be so happy? I mean... she said no! -sounds astounded.

-Because she made me the greatest favor ever.

Danny doesn´t counter-attack with any comment.

-Danny? ..... Danny? …... -Steve moves away the mobile to confirm the call wasn’t dropped. And not, it’s still active- DANIEL!!!!

-Sorry. Shock, the news, the way you reacted shocked me.

-It’s ok.

-Steve, are you really okay? Tell me what can I do? Do you need me there?

-Yes, I do.

 

" _You have no idea how much. Fuck I didn´t either till tonight_ "

  
  


-I can be there in fifteen minutes. You don’t see it, but you’re in the middle of a nervous breakdown.

-No, I’m not -laughs

-Yes, you are.

-Danno, the one who seems to have a nervous breakdown is you.

-And do you blame me? You’re acting like…like….like…. you’re happy, fuck! -raises his voice at the end.

-Yes, because I am -Steve replies calm.

-Shit, where the fuck are the keys?

-Maybe is better if I’m the one to go to your place.

-I’m perfectly fine to drive, if I find the fucking keys.

-You’re sure?

-Shut the fuck up! I am. It you didn´t confiscated the second set, I shouldn’t be wasting my time looking for them.

-Have I to remind you that no so long ago you officially admitted that the other set of keys is mine? You´ve had a lot of time to get another set to prevent a problem like this.

There isn´t a reply when he really expected a rant, instead Steve listen to lot of noises at the other side of the line.

-Found them!

-Let me guess…they were where they had to but couldn´t see them, blind by rage. Please, tell me you’re not angry with me -pouts at the end.

-Shut up! I’m on my way.

\- Great! I will be right here waiting for you.

-Ok, Richard Marx, I’ll see you soon.

Steve hangs up, laughing. Without realizing it, starts to hum.

“ _Oh, can't you see it baby_

 _You've got me going crazy_ ”

Steve laughs some more after realizing what he’s doing.

-Yep, definitely, you’ve got me going crazy –smiles.

 

“ _Fifteen minutes…fifteen minutes till face Danny and tell him… what to tell him exactly to not make him run? Fuck, I should have thought about it before make the phone call. Well, what s done is done. I acted by impulse; before him that wouldn´t had happened. He´s changed me so fucking much through this years”_

 

Listen to the sound of the Camaro’s motor stop and open the front door is all one. The frown in Danny’s face makes Steve smile till his face hurts.

 

“ _He’s so worried about me; always is. I hope that I don’t fuck everything we have opening my heart to him so suddenly but this can´t wait anymore. So much time wasted; it stops right now._ ”

 

Steve can’t help it, gets closer to the blond and holds him tight. He knows Danny will take it in the wrong way, thinking he’s devastated and in need of his support. How wrong his friend will be; if there’s something he needs from him, support isn’t it. Is the first time he has his arms around Danny’s not so tiny body being completely conscious of his true feelings for him and can’t help but call himself stupid for not seeing it before, not relize that the feeling he only feels when Danny’s around is not only love, but what being in love feels like. Really, how couldn´t when now all he can think about is “ _God, how much I love you_ ".

The strength in Danny’s embrace almost let him breathless. Steve hides his nose on the blond’s hair, inhaling its scent, mix of hair products and that indescribable fragrance that never smelt on someone else, the one that Danny never wanted to reveal.

One time whe he went to a shopping center to buy a present to Mary, tried every aroma in the men section to discover the one Danny uses; it was in vain. It still  being one of the mysteries about his partner that he hasn’t figured out yet.

 

-Danny, I can’t breathe.

-Sorry –pulls away, staring at Steve- You’re ok –it isn’t a question.

-Is what I told you by phone, didn’t I?

-What’s wrong with you? –says agitated.

-Nothing.

-I don’t understand it… you should be…

-You want me shattered?

-Fuck, no! How could you think that I’d want, enjoy that?

-Hey, I only wanted to get a rise out of you. I know that if there is someone in this world that wouldn’t stand to watch me suffering, is you.

-So get a rise out of me...for that, I’m angry with you...very –is obvious he’s not.

-Come on, let’s get inside.

-I hope you explain it all to me.

-Don’t worry, I’ll explain it all, and more; believe me.

-Ok, babe, let’s go.

Steve stops his walk, Danny turns around.

-What?

-When was the last time you called me babe?

-Aaah….it was.......let me think........wow, I can’t remember.

-Me neither; I missed it.

-Ok, I’ll call you babe more frequently…maybe....or not; I forgot I´m angry with you.

-Please… -the dark haired man says with puppy eyes.

-Shut up! Let’s go.

They enter the house in silence.

-We’re inside, so…speak!

-Come on, don’t rush things; let me go to take a couple of beers.

-You’re free to go.

 

Steve disappears into the kitchen while Danny goes to sit on his favorite coach in the whole world. While the blond closes his eyes, worried about his friend, at the same time Steve is closing his too, nervous. Breathing deeply, and trying to control his nerves, Steve goes in search of his friend.

 

-Here you are.

-Thanks –Danny takes the beer offered- Come; sit by my side –Danny taps on the coach.

-I think I’ll prefer to have this talk standing.

-What, you’re afraid of me?-jokes.

-Maybe.

-God, Steve, you’re worst that I thought.

-What have I done now? -there´s confusion in Steve's voice.

-Make me nervous. A lot. Come on, help me here babe, whatever happened tonight let you….

Danny looks at Steve expectantly; this finally replies with a huge smile.

-Relieved, happy, ecstatic… come here –Steve lets his beer on the table, getting closer to his friend, offering his hand. Danny frowns till decides, for once, to do what Steve wants without complaining much. Danny gets up, taking the offered hand.

-I want another hug.

Without question it, Danny again puts his arms around Steve.

-And you’re the one who says that everything is fine? –Tells the blond, frowning.

-It’s more than fine. And is an embrace of celebration.

-So we’re celebrating that you’re no getting married?

-Correct deduction, detective Williams.

-Well, I think I envy you. You’re happy; me, not much –his complain doesn’t sound sincere at all.

-What would make you happy?

-Really?

-Really.

-Drive my car this week.

-I’d give you anything but that.

-I hate you.

-Why? I don’t understand that obsession of your with that car.

Is in this moment and not before that Danny ends the embrace.

-That car…that car? –rises his voice- We’re talking about MY CAR, the one I want to drive even having you seated on it.

Steve grins.

-Change that stupid face.

-Danno, you’re gonna make me sad –pouts.

-Stop it.

Steve keeps pouting.

-Ok, fuck the car.

 

“ _I’d prefer to fuck you. Shit, don’t go there, you animal. Double shit, now you’re talking like him. Triple shit, don’t stare at his ass, don’t stare at his ass, don’t stare at his ass…fuck_ ”

 

-Steve?

-Sorry, did you say something?

-Why the aneurysm face?

Steve only smiles, even more when Danny rolls his eyes. They return to their beers, enjoying them in silence.

-Let’s make a toast…-sais suddenly Steve, raising his beer- to you, to us and our happiness.

-To us and our happiness.

They’re drink.

-Can I ask you something?

-Of couse, Danno.

-Why are you so happy when all you wanted was marry her?

-Why were you so happy when you decided to end things with Amber after Kono’s weeding?

-Melissa…

-Do you think it really matters now which name I use to refer to your last ex?

-Not, not much. And I wasn't happy; I wasn't sad. It’s not the same.

-Why did you do it? I thought you were good.

-Right now, all I can think about is Charlie and his health, I hadn’t time for some baseless fit of jealousy.

-What you’re talking about?

-When I was finally ready to talk with her about Charlie she threw Rachel’s texts in my face saying I lied to her because there was still something between us. So imagine the scene, she shouting at my face that my paternity was going to be the excuse I needed to come back again with Rachel, because obviously Stan will break with her for what we did...

-She really doesn´t know how much you hate Rachel for lying about something as big as be Charlie´s father.

-It’s obvious she doesn’t know me that much.

-I think I’m the only one who really does.

-Sometimes it infuriates me, but is true.

Steve takes a last gulp to his beer.

-It´s very hipocrite from her; she was the first one to hide something, and if that wasn´t enough, it almost caused your life. You forgave her; I couldn´t

“ _I hated her for almost taking you away from me forever with her silence but now I should thank her for being so stupid to let go the greatest thing she had. I wouldn´t ever make that mistake_ ”

-You didn´t say anything.

-It wasn´t my place.

Danny smiles.

-It doesn´t matter now; is over.

-Her outburst was the excuse you needed to break with her.

-Who says I wanted a break up?

-You, since the beginning. You said you would try it and I confess I’m impressed that you two had lasted almost three years. For a moment I really thought, even with your reticent that she was the one for you, although I never saw you look at her as I suppose a person in love should look at their loved one.

-Funny, coming that from you….shit! Steve, I didn´t mean…

-What? That I never looked at Catherine as a man in love? What do you think Cath and I talked about this night, before her answer?

-What?

-Well, we were in bed...

-Too much information -cuts inmediately the blond.

 

Steve notes the chance in his voice. Hurt isn’t exactly the word he’d use…. Maybe mixed with sadness?

 

“ _Please, let it mean that he feels something for me_ ”

  
  


-Let me finish. We weren’t doing anything in bed because I wasn’t in the mood when she asked why I decided to marry her. I listed all the reasons I thought about. It was then when she told me that I didn´t gave her the essential one; being in love with her. I tried to amend it but she told me that I shouldn’t marry someone I’m not in love with; that I’d have to wait for the one for me to arrive. She said something more that made me think a lot.

-What it was?

-That maybe I was already in love with someone else and I wasn't conscious about it yet.

-How is that possible?

-Who knows? Maybe because my feelings for that person had been there for so long that I didn’t discern the different between a simple love, and to be in love. I’ve never been a person who interacted with other persons much or well. You’ve always said it; I’m not human.

-I didn’t mean....

-But somehow is true –interrupts- I’ve spend half of my life serving my country, turning it into my first priority in live. All that time all I learn was how to love my country, how to respect and admire my comrades for what they were, their merits, they’re value inside the missions.

That was all I knew, that was what my life consisted. There were only two exceptions, who I used to replaced the people I lost: John; a second father to me and Freddie who became a brother.

-What about Catherine?

 

“ _It wasn’t a trick of my imagination; the same sad tone on his voice again_ ”

 

-She was an escape, only that: An easy and pleasure way to forget the atrocities of my world. I thought I was the same for her. I know then that’s all I was too.

Steve breathes, deeply.

-When my dad died and decided to accept to lead Five-0, a new world opened to me. Through the years I discovered what real ohana means, what is love your friends for what they mean to you as persons, how wonderful it is; how wonderful live can be. This last six year been happier than I was the twenty before and I have all of you to thank it for. What I thought I didn’t get in my new bright life, and it was ok because I thought I didn´t need it, it was love, the kind of love I’m sure my parents had, even with Doris being Doris. The love I suppose you and Rachel once had, when you were young.

-Are you calling me old?

-Come on, you know what I mean. Can I go on?

-Of course, I’m dying to know where this goes.

-I’ve never felt in love. That’s what I thought till Catherine opened my eyes.

-I’m confused. A little...much.

-Imagine how I was. She said no, I asked her why I wasn't enough.

-Babe, you’re more than enough –his voice trembles.

-That’s what she said. After that she told me what I said before; that I was waiting for someone… someone who was already waiting for me.

 

“ _Oh God, he’s terrified; I can see it in his eyes; Catherine wasn’t talking for the sake of talking, and does it mean that Catherine knows that Danny’s has the same feelings for me that I have for him?. Oh God, if you really exist, please, make it true._ ”

 

-Did she say something more?

-Only that I should think less and feel more. She said all I needed was to feel; that’s what I did.

Don’t know exactly for how long. All I know is my mind went blank and my heart  shouted one name… the name of the person I felt head over heels in love with. The feeling’s been there since almost the beginning, that’s why I couldn´t recognize its true significance till know; what I thought it was the greatest, noblest, deepest friendship I’ve never experienced firsthand was truly the greatest love I’ve ever felt, that I could ever felt.

-What are you… -bits his lip.

-What I’m trying to say, and I hope won’t destroy what’s between us, because no one matters to me more than you, always known that, don’t you ever doubt that, is that I didn´t realized till tonight how much I love you.

-I love you too –whispers Danny.

-No....no....that´s not...Danny, I’m in love with you.

Danny’s eyes shine . The blond isn’t able to speak.

-Please, say something –Steve fears the worst after a couple of minutes without a word from Danny

-Steve…

-Maybe too late but I realized that if you don’t listen to your heart, you’ll never achieve true happiness… and that’s what I want…I want to be happy, and what’s more important, I want to make you happy, and I know I can, if you let me. Danny, let me give you the happiness you deserve.

-Steve, I…

-Please….say something, even it breaks my heart. This is killing me –pleads staring at the blue eyes that he loves so much.

Danny gets closer to his dark haired friend, holds Steve’s face between his hands, his cheeks moist.

-Babe.....oh babe.... I’m so, so, so, so in love with you…

 

Steve’s response to those words is a kiss, He wants it to be sweet, tender, that’s why he’s not pressing all that hard. It stays that way till a small moan escape Danny's lips before a brief slide of his tongue against Steve’s lower lip sends intense jolts of desire flaming through their bodies. Steve’s arms tighten around the strong body pressed close, so close to him. The kiss deepens and deepens, becoming a ravenous need that neither of them ever felt before.

They move away when the need of breathing is inevitable.

 

-You’re killing me here, you Neanderthal –groans against Steve’s open mouth.

-Oh, god, Danno, I love you so… How in hell would I be so blind?

Steve captures Danny’s lips with his own again. More confident, more yearning each minute his tongue duels with Danny’s for control.

-Let’s go upstairs -murmurs an excited Steve.

-I’m sorry, but not sorry.

-Come on... –Steve nips his ear.

-No! Stop right now with those octopus hands of yours –protests Danny, feeling Steve’s hands grabbing his ass- I can be very pernickety, I know, but I refuse to have a roll in the hay with you in the same sheets where I’m sure today you had sex with her.

-The sheets are clean! I always use a condom with her.

-Without a doubt, that’s the perfect chat-up line to take me to your bed.

-Come on, Danno. I didn´t mean....knowing I can have you, make you mine... god, it clouds my judgment. I talked without thinking before.

-That’s nothing new -Danny smiles- By the way, that was the way you had to tell me that with me you won’t use them.

Now who smiles, and wickedly, is Steve.

-Well, I wouldn’t mind at all to try to make lots of babies with you.

-HAHAHAHAHA! -the blond almost bends over laughing- I'm afraid we would have to try it many, many, many times. Over and over again till, you know, work ourselves into the ground.

-I’m more than willing to. Besides, there is time.

-Yep?

-Yep.

-A lifetime, maybe? -Danny asks with his eyes even brighter than before.

-Aha. Anyway, we are going to start trying right now.

Steve moves away.

-Where do you go?

-Where do I go? To change the sheets, obviously. That will have work by now.

-What do you mean with ‘by now’?

-Tomorrow I’m going to look for a new mattress. This one is a very old one and I really doubt it could withstand a couple of rounds with you.

-Oh god; you´re not kidding – says with an incredulous laugh.

-Not at all. This one is old, and noisy which means I won´t be able to have my way with you when comes the day your children spend the night here.

-Wow, we haven’t done anything yet and you´re already planning my children visits.

-I like to plan ahead; don’t leave anything up to fate.

-Yeah, babe, definitely that’s you.

-And you love it.

-Not specially; but I love you, so...

They get lost in the other man eyes.

-Once I heard, o read, or whatever this quote “true love is like ghosts, which everyone talks about and few have seen. Is stupid, I’m not sure why it comes to my mind right now.

-Maybe because you’re trying to say that you’re one of those lucky ones? -asks Steve with a sweet smile on his lips.

-I didn´t see a ghost.

-And what about an old lady with a wide-brimmed sun hat?

-I shouldn’t have said anything to you.

Steve smiles resting his hands on Danny’s biceps; rubbing them lightly.

-Can I confess you something?

Danny nods in agreement.

-I’ve seen them both too.

-Really? You saw the lady with the wide-brimmed sun hat too?

-Ha, ha, ha, you’re so funny. I saw my dad once, not much ago though it was after Wo Fat drugged me so maybe it was another of my hallucinations…. but I saw him before that, and with Keoki and Ookala too after we closed the case. What? You’re not going to say anything?

-I knew you were mad, but wow.

-Hey, I’m being serious here.

-I know, and I’m sorry for taking it so lightly. You say you saw them, and I believe you. What can I do to get your forgiveness?

Steve moves his hands from Danny’s biceps to his hips.

-Let’s go upstairs –murmurs Steve.

-Ok, let’s go –says Danny holding Steve hand in his tremble fingers.

 

Steve feels like his heart wants to burst the moment they enter his bedroom. Turns to look at Danny´s face and the way he’s trying to seem calm but radiating nervousness anyway.

 

-Hey, when I suggested coming upstairs it wasn’t to make you feel uncomfortable.

-I’m fine.

-You don’t seem so. I know is too unexpected, too fast, even hasty, but I’ve never been more sure about anything in my whole life. I won’t get tired of say it over and over again, I want this, I want you.

-You were planning to spend your whole life with another person.

 

“ _Idiot, idiot, fucking idiot… don’t let nervous and negativity fuck everything you’ve wanted for so long_ ”

 

-I was planning to not spend my whole life alone. There’s a big different, don’t you think so?

-Yeah, it does.

The blond smiles, receiving a sweet kiss in return.

\- I was in denial about what I feel for too much time, and the funny, ironic part, is thanks to her that we are here, now.

-Please, don’t remember me that; after my sweet words to her this night...

-I knew it!! I knew something not funny was happening when I interrupted you two.

-Well… -Danny bits his upper lip.

-Please, tell me you didn´t say all that I’m afraid is on your mind.

-Not...there were even worst things that I let pending.

-You´re...

-Amazing? …. Incredible? .... One-in-a-lifetime?

-And much more.

-Steven, you’re not the only one. I want this too; I’ve wanted it for so long, and maybe even since before what happened with Rachel.

-What…

-At that time I tried so hard to fool myself with the idea that having my family back was what I really wanted that I wasn't able to see what was in front of my nose all the time.

-Don’t be so hard on yourself. I realized it a couple of hours ago, that much worse.

-But come one, Steve, I stood up Rachel and Grace on the airport because of you.

-And I would never apologize enough for it.

-Don’t you dare! It was my decision; I’d do it again, over and over. That’s how much I love you; I loved you then. If only I saw it for what it really was...

-When Peterson….well, we all listened the mail voice you left for Rachel.

Danny sighs, rubs his eyes.

-It’s time for honesty; I let the hurt I felt when I witness a hot kiss you shared with Catherine guide another of the not most clever moments of my life.

-What?

-I saw you both. It hurt, a lot; I got a little, much confuse for what I was feeling. You know the rest. Saying her I still loved her, was the way I was telling to my own that I wasn’t in love with you.

-Fuck, Danny…

-That was the moment I knew for sure I loved you.

-You weren’t going to say anything ever?

-No, never.

-Why? -Steve feels his throat close.

-I’ve been all my life thinking I could never be happy; so I accepted that you wouldn’t ever be my happy ending. But I wanted you to have yours so, seeing you happy, even being with Catherine, it was enough.

-You were wrong... You are my happy ending.

-Although I hate you right now for trying, and almost get it, to make me cry, I love you as I’ve never loved anyone before. I want this now, I’ll want this forever. I’ve never been surer of anything in my whole life. You’re my happy ending too.

They embrace, Danny burying his face in Steve’s strong chest¸ Steve kissing his hair.

-We’ve say it, there’s time, and we don’t have to rush anything. All I ask for right now is for spend the night holding you and wake up, open my eyes, and see you by my side.

-When you´ll change the sheets, right?

-Right -replies laughing

-I liked that but...are you sure you’re Steve “Smooth Dog” McGarrett?

-The one and only.

They hold each other, moving as if they were dancing a silent tune.

-Anyway -Steve continues speaking- We’re not going to do anything today.

-Because you don’t want to?

-Are you kidding, right? You have no idea how much I want to... shit! Your smell turns me on so fucking much. “ _I wanna do bad things with you....I wanna do real bad things with you_ ” -hums.

-I know the feeling , babe–laughs at crazy Steve, the one that distants so radically from the Navy SEAL he met six years ago - Why we should wait, then?

-Because I don’t want you to think that all I want from you is something physical. Not, love, make love with you will be the gift I will earn but not before I show you how much I love you.

-Steve... -the blond trembles between his lover’s arms.

The dark haired man brings his hand up towards Danny’s face, who flinches and shut his eyes when Steve’s fingers caress his face before his thumb traces the line of his mouth.

-We’ll wait…but I’m not sure if I can wait too much.

-You’ve been in the Army; you should be able to control yourself -parts his lips, lets the tip of his tongue caress Steve´s finger.

-Fuck, Danny, it’s Navy.

-Oh, it’s true…me and my bad memory.

-I’ll give you bad memory once I put my hands all over you.

-Promises, promises.

-Soon, very soon I’ll give you facts –Steve bites Danny´s lobe, his lips, his neck, his shoulder.

-Stop, please –begs having goosebumps at the feel of Steve’s hands on his back, under his t-shirt -If you’re no planning to go ahead tonight, stop right now.

-Shit –Steve moves away, not knowing where he got the strength to do it.

-What? Is you the one that doesn´t want to do anything.

-I want... Fuck!

Danny laughs; Steve melts hearing the sound.

 

-Tonight is the night to talk -Steve says, trying to control his desire of send everything to hell and get swept up in passion.

-Talk? More? Steve...

-There´s a thing we should talk about adn I think we can be truthful here. I confess I´ve never been in any way with another man. Never kissed, never touched, much less, never fucked. What about you?

-Luckily, me neither.

Steve frowns.

-What do you mean with luckily?

-I....fuck.

-Danny.

The blond tries to not look at Steve.

-You know you can tell me anything... _anything_.

Danny finally stares at Steve with some kind of embarrassed in his eyes.

-I know but....is nothing, really...

-Tell me -Steve whispers before kissing the blond. Is the longest and deppest kiss of the night and his action gets the desired effect; Danny seems to be calmer, ready to share whatever it is with him.

-Let’s say that thanks to the bash that let me half dead, I didn´t get the welcome that I know was planned to me in that jail in Colombia by some of its residents.

 

Realization of what Danny´s trying to say makes Steve´s blood boils, waking up the beast inside of him. Danny sees it clearly.

 

-Hey, hey, hey –Danny holds Steve’s hands between his- please, babe, stop thinking about anything that happened or could have in Colombia. That’s in the past; forgotten. I’m fine; nobody touched me....well, at least, that way. Now, looking back, I should be even grateful with those animals that beat me.

-Don’t you dare to say something like that ever again; I wish I could face up to the guards that laid their hands on you, I would make them pay for what they.

-Ok, not the cleverest thought that could cross my mind. But, how not, once again, you are the one to blame.

-What did I do? -frowns confused.

-You kissed me and got lost. I wonder if it´ll happen everytime.

-Well, maybe, I´m that good but luckily for you, you have me here to help you to find your way back each time it happens.

-You´re so sure of yourself, how not?

-Well, I have good reasons.

-Yes, you do.

-But what you don´t seem to realize yet is that I´m ever surer of you.

-Me?

-Yeah, you.

Danny looks at Steve, biting his lip.

-So you´re sure of us.

-I'm sure of us, of what we are indivually...... of what we´ll be together.

 

-Thanks fore reading-

 


End file.
